


Feathers

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Baby!Gabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Gabriel, Big Brother!Lucifer, Big Brother!Michael, Fluff, Luci's the favorite., Wings, chewing, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel discovers a new chew toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



> This is from the lovely janimoon, who wrote: nspired by the bath time fic (sorry, I just freakin LOVE these baby Gabriel&big brother Lucifer fics!!) What about the time Gabriel first starts chewing on Lucifer's feathers and he is just shocked and kind of disgusted and then tries to make Gabriel chew on something else before just giving up, because it helps Gabriel and he likes his feathers best (Ha! Take that Michael!)

Lucifer was on his stomach, reading, letting his wings air out. Gabriel was resting on his back, peering over his shoulder and pretending to read along with Lucifer. 

It was peaceful, content. 

Gabriel squirmed on his back, and Lucifer’s rosy wings fluttered slightly from the movement, ready to catch a baby archangel at a moment’s notice. 

One of his primary feathers felt a little… wetter than normal after a few moments, and Lucifer looked back over his shoulder. “Gabe?” he murmured. 

What he didn’t expect was to see the fledgling nomming contently on one of his feathers. 

Lucifer stared at the baby in shock and a little bit of disgust. He had just gotten done with a long flight around Earth, and while the astral mites had been groomed out of his feathers by Michael, they were by no means _clean_ and now he had a very curious baby brother chewing on them happily. 

“Uhh, Gabe?” he asked weakly. “Do you want one of your toys to chew?” 

“Nuh uh!” Gabriel said around a mouthful of primary feather. He sounded so relaxed, so peaceful, that Lucifer was loathed to move him. He made a mental note to bathe later and research on things Gabriel might like to chew on- that wasn’t one of his feathers. 

Over the next few days, Lucifer tried every trick recommended to him in literature and by Michael, and even a few out of the book tricks so Gabriel wouldn’t chew on his feathers. To no avail. Gabriel always found a way to put a dusty rose feather into his mouth to gently chew on. 

To be fair, it was cute, and he could see the allure, but he kept thinking about how slightly dirty it was. 

Finally, one day, while Lucifer was trying to coax one of his feathers out of Gabriel’s mouth, Michael tried to let Gabriel chew on his feathers. 

“Micha?” Gabriel asked in confusion, cocking his head to the side as a broad silver wing was gently put in place of a dusty rose one. 

“Try one of mine, little angel,” Michael coaxed. “We wouldn’t want Luci unable to fly, do we?”

“Nuu,” Gabriel agreed, and he gently took a feather into his mouth, gnawing on it thoughtfully.

Lucifer cast a thankful look to his brother who smiled and they both watched the curious little fledgling. 

After a few minutes of chewing contemplation, Gabriel removed Michael’s wing from his mouth and replaced it with Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer groaned and thudded his head on Michael’s shoulder. “I give up,” he mumbled. 

“Luci feather better, s’rry Micha,” Gabriel mumbled around a rosy pink feather. 

Michael chuckled and looked at Lucifer. “You are his favorite brother,” he said, kissing the top of his head. 

“I suppose it doesn’t hurt him, does it?” Lucifer murmured, stroking the very content baby archangel’s hair. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Michael agreed, tugging his brothers closer. 

And after a while, Lucifer grew to enjoy Gabriel gnawing on his feathers. More importantly, he loved the look of contentment that it brought to his baby brother’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
